Bree: The Legendary Saiyan Warrior
by Sailor Sun19
Summary: a new Z fighter? a new saiyan? a GIRL? Bree is Goku's daughter. She just wants to find her father, but ends up joining him and his friends. My first DBZ fic. Plz review!


Hi everyone, sorry I know it's a stupid beginning, I'm no good at beginnings. BUT it will get better. *Crosses fingers* Plz rate and review with your thoughts/suggestions. Flamers are welcome.  
  
Bree's long, wavy brown hair blew in the wind. The sun was shining, making the purple streaks in her hair stand out.  
  
She was standing outside of Goku's house. No one had noticed her yet. Her stomach gave a weird lurch. "Damn, Bree." She muttered to herself. "Don't wimp out now."  
  
She so desperately wanted to turn back, but it had to be done. She had to get it over with.  
  
She adjusted her light pink singlet top and smoothed her hair.  
  
She frowned down at her blue denim 'short' shorts. The bottoms of them were ragged; loose strings hung from them. She really wanted to make a good impression.  
  
Oh well. She thought to herself. No one will notice. I'll buy a new pair once I settle down.  
  
The thought of settling down comforted her slightly. She took a deep breath, and knocked on Goku's door. A pretty woman with black hair tied tightly in a bun answered the door.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked politely.  
  
Bree cleared her throat. "Uh.yes." She said nervously. "I would like to speak to Goku, if I may."  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes at Bree.  
  
"Why?" she asked suspiciously. "What is your name? How do you know my husband?"  
  
Bree gulped. So Goku is married.She thought, nibbling her bottom lip. That may complicate things..  
  
"Well, you see my name is Bree." She babbled. "And, well. I'm Goku's daughter."  
  
The woman's face turned red, then purple, then at last white, right before her eyes rolled back into her head and fell to the floor.  
  
Bree's POV  
  
Gee, is she all right? I didn't mean to startle her like that! I'd better see if she's okay.  
  
Oh! Who is that coming towards me? He doesn't look happy.maybe I should go now.  
  
"Who are you?" The teenage boy's deep voice asked me.  
  
Should I reply or just run off? Tricky situation. I licked my lips, I'm always doing that when I'm nervous.  
  
"Um.I think the question is more like; who are you?"  
  
I put emphasis on 'you'. Okay, I admit it- it was a bad answer. But I panicked, what else was I meant to say?  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes at me. I decided to change the subject.  
  
"Um.so what is your name?"  
  
End of Bree's POV  
  
"My name is Gohan." The boy said, still not trusting Bree. "And you are?"  
  
Bree relaxed. So, this was her brother. Well, half brother anyway.  
  
"My name is Bree." She smiled. "I came to meet your father."  
  
Gohan stared at her for a sec, then glanced down at his mum as if seeing her for the first time. He cried out and picked her up.  
  
"What did you do to her?" He yelled at Bree, setting his mother on the couch.  
  
"I-I didn't do anything!" Bree exclaimed. "I asked for Goku and she.well.fainted."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Really? I didn't notice." He said sarcastically. He turned serious. "Why would she faint just because you asked for my father?"  
  
Bree put on an innocent face. "Well." she smiled sheepishly. "I sorta told her something that upset her a bit."  
  
"What?" Gohan demanded. "What did you tell her?"  
  
Before Bree could answer, he spoke again.  
  
"No, don't tell me Bree." He said quickly. "This is crazy. I think you should leave. Just leave. Stay away from my family."  
  
"What??" Bree yelled angrily. "I came here for a reason, and I'm not leaving until I see Goku!"  
  
Gohan stared at her icily. "My father isn't even here." He said quietly. "He's out fishing with his friend, Krillin."  
  
Bree rolled her eyes. "Why didn't he just tell me that before?" she muttered to herself as she walked out of the house.  
  
She walked further down, away from houses, so no one would notice her. She concentrated her energy and shot up in the air. Yes, she could fly. After all, how many super saiyans didn't know how to fly? 


End file.
